Mistletoe
by Yasuko Stari
Summary: While decorating for Christmas, Ron and Hermione share a moment under the mistletoe. A fluffy one-shot.


****

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and all those who print her books and make the movies.

****

Mistletoe

A sense of Christmas was in the air at Hogwarts, and everyone was feeling it. Garlands had been strung all around the Great Hall, the twelve large Christmas trees were slowly but surely being decorated by the professors, and the suits of armor had been bewitched to sing Christmas carols as people strolled past (and unlike years past, when they did not know all the words, Professor Flitwick had made sure that error was fixed this year). Enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling in the Great Hall as students studied and chattered about their plans for Christmas. Some were going home. Others — such as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter — were planning on staying at Hogwarts just as they'd done for the last five years.

Harry was in the library studying with Ginny — she needed help with Transfiguration while he needed help with Potions — and Ron and Hermione were happily decorating the Gryffindor common room with the help of Seamus and Dean. A fire was roaring merrily in the fireplace, and Crookshanks was curled up in one of the massive armchairs, preventing Hermione from sitting there to complete her Arithmancy homework like she wanted. Though, as Ron had pointed out, decorating was far more fun. Especially since she could use magic, since she wasn't at home. It made hanging decorations in high places a lot easier.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed, as Ron had trod on her foot when he moved closer to hang something. Turning, she caught the scarlet blush that quickly spread across his face. Raising an eyebrow, she uttered a half-impatient, half-curious, "What?"

Instead of answering, Ron merely pointed up to the decoration he'd just hung. Brown eyes traveling upward, Hermione felt her own face growing warm. Tacked to the wall just above their faces… was a sprig of mistletoe.

Swallowing hard, Hermione forced her eyes back down to Ron's, which looked worried but… was that also a tiny bit of expectation in those bright blue depths? Not saying a word, Hermione merely stared into Ron's eyes, feeling herself relax. Vaguely she registered the fact that she and Ron were alone in the common room, and she assumed that Dean and Seamus had retreated to the boys' dormitory. She waited, sensing the seconds ticking by. Ron's face seemed to get closer and closer to hers, and she almost didn't notice.

Then he kissed her.

Nothing huge, really. Just a quick little press of his lips to hers. He pulled away almost too quickly, and she opened her eyes slowly, unaware that they'd even closed. She saw him eyeing her with a mixture of fear and relief. _Probably afraid I was going to slap him_, she thought with a laugh. A slow smile spread across her face, but she didn't say a word. Just watched him smile in return. Feeling her cheeks darken, she moved to turn away, only to feel Ron's hand grab her arm. Not roughly, just tightly enough to turn her to face him again. She waited, expectant, for him to kiss her again.

Instead, he looked almost embarrassed, and the words tumbled from his mouth in a rush. "Hermionewillyougototheballwithme?"

Now she did laugh, and watched as he colored an even darker red. "What?"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked again, slower this time.

There wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation in her reply. "Of course I will."

He smiled, the blush fading from his face as he looked at the mistletoe again. "Is there any rule as to how many times you can kiss someone under the mistletoe?"

Hermione pretended to look thoughtful for a minute, before she stepped closer to him. "I don't believe so, but I'd have to check my books."

"Do you have to check them right now?"

She gave him a shy glance. "Well that would hardly be possible since Crookshanks is sitting on top of them."

A laugh was quickly smothered between the two of them as Ron bent his head and kissed her again. This kiss lasted slightly longer than the first, and Hermione felt Ron place his hands lightly on her back. She smiled into the kiss, sighing softly when he broke it.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Ron."


End file.
